Scooby-Doo! and the Hex Files
Scooby-Doo! and the Hex Files is a book adaptation published by Scholastic, based on the film Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost. Premise The gang visit Ben Ravencroft in Oakhaven amidst the Oakhaven Autumn Fest and wind up dealing with two witches' ghosts. Synopsis Mystery Inc. arrive in Oakhaven to visit with famous author, Ben Ravencroft, and discover the town in the middle of celebrating Autumn Fest. While walking around the town's Puritan Village, Scooby-Doo finds a buckle in a gopher hole that Shaggy decides to wear on his shoe. When Velma expresses curiosity about Ben's ancestor, Sarah Ravencroft, he takes her, Daphne and Fred to his mansion and explains her backstory. Shaggy and Scooby decide to pay a visit to the Oakhaven Restaurant where they eat practically everything. As they leave, full, they bump into and are frightened by the Hex Girls. Running away doesn't help, however, and they instead bump into the Witch's Ghost. Making their way back to the gang, they explain what has happened just as the Hex Girls begin performing. Realizing they're just a band, Shaggy and Scooby are relieved, but Fred and Velma grow suspicious of similarities between them and the ghost. Fred and Daphne follow Thorn to a shed where they witness, what they think is, her crafting a witch's potion. Velma, Shaggy, Scooby and Ben meanwhile catch the Witch's Ghost, who is revealed to be Thorn's father, Mr. McKnight. The other townspeople step forward as well, revealing themselves to all be the culprits. The Hex Girls admit to not knowing anything about it and reveal that only Thorn is even slightly Wiccan. Velma is somehow inspired to look at a portrait of Sarah Ravencroft and deciphers that the buckle Shaggy's been wearing on his shoe is actually from Sarah's missing journal. She gives Scooby a few Scooby Snacks to dig it up, which ends up being a bad idea as Ben reveals it to be a spell book and resurrects his trapped ancestor. The plan backfires on him however, when she decides to punish him for her entrapment. She continues her attack on the living by creating a giant turkey and living pumpkins to go after the gang. Velma and Thorn team up to cast a new imprisonment spell however, ultimately saving the day. Although the mayor fears this has ruined the festival, he decides a giant turkey is a good tourist attraction and Scooby joins the Hex Girls in another performance. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Hex Girls ** Thorn ** Dusk ** Luna Villains: * Witch's Ghost * Mayor Corey * Jack * Shopkeepers * Mr. McKnight * Ben Ravencroft * Sarah Ravencroft * Giant turkey * Living pumpkins Other characters: * Gopher * Townspeople * Thorn's mother Locations * Oakhaven ** Puritan village ** Thorn's shed ** Ben Ravencroft's mansion ** Oakhaven Restaurant Objects * Puritan buckle * Puritan hat * Ham * French fries * Beans * Steak * Fireballs * Hex Girls' instruments * Thorn's potion ingredients * Net * Fake fangs * Portrait of Sarah Ravencroft * Scooby Snacks * Sarah Ravencroft's spell book * Giant turkey baster * Bowl of stuffing * Bucket of water Vehicles * Mystery, Inc. van Suspects Culprits Notes/trivia * Although the book cover seems to imply a Hex Girls story, it's actually just a retelling of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost. Miscellaneous * Disguises: Shaggy & Scooby as puritans. * Scooby Snacks bribe: 7 and 1 box. * "Ruh-roh" count: * "Zoinks" count: 1. * "Jeepers" count: 0. * "Jinkies" count: 0. Cultural references * The title is a play on the name of the television series, The X-Files. * Shaggy tries melting Sarah Ravencroft with a bucket of water, saying it "worked in The Wizard of Oz". Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * For some reason, the Mystery Machine is referred to as the "Mystery, Inc. van". Quotes }} Category:Adaptations Category:Novels